


At Night

by Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails



Series: Red Sea Minami [3]
Category: Mogeko, Okegom, funamusea, 大海原と大海原 | Oounabara to Wadanohara | Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea
Genre: Gen, Normal End - Red Sea Witch, Red Sea Minami, Wadanohara is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails/pseuds/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails
Summary: Sal released a yawn as he walked down the hallway, tired from all the work he had to endure, but it was worth it to keep the sea the way he loved it. He couldn’t wait to go cuddle up to his beautiful wife...but he should go check on his precious daughter first.
Relationships: Sal/Wadanohara (Wadanohara)
Series: Red Sea Minami [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763548
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	At Night

**Author's Note:**

> Slight mention of abuse, like 2 words veeeeeeery slight.

Sal released a yawn as he walked down the hallway, tired from all the work he had to endure, but it was worth it to keep the sea the way he loved it. He couldn’t wait to go cuddle up to his beautiful wife...but he should go check on his precious daughter first. Some days the girl would stay up this late, reading, and he’d rather not see her fall face first into her breakfast again. He turned down the hallway, sighing when he saw the light in her room.

He quickly walked up to the doorway, “Minami I already told you- Hm?” He looked around in the room, noticing a messy bunch of papers, books, and crayons scattered across the floor...but also the absence of his daughter. “Minami?” He asked to the empty room. Just the lack of his daughter in the room made a panic start to build within him. 

He walked into the room and dropped to his knees to look under the bed since it was a place she liked to hide, unfortunately, the girl wasn’t there. He looked all around the room as a dread crept into his mind. She couldn’t have run away, could she? She knew it would make him and her mom sad, she wouldn’t do that to them would she? She wouldn’t leave him would she? Her window is closed so she couldn’t have gotten out here

He ran out of the room and down the hallway, and up to the outside door...it was still locked. But where the hell was she. If she wasn’t in her room where the hell could she be? Is she okay? Is she hurt? Is she- That’s when he looked over and saw a small white-haired little girl, head buried into a book dead asleep, leaned against a bookshelf. He sighed, and walked over to the girl, grabbing the book out of her arms and placing it back on the bookshelf. He bent down and picked up the girl, who barely stirred in her sleep. 

As he walked back to her room he couldn’t help but notice how adorable she was when she slept. He liked it when the girl slept, it was a lot easier to protect her when she was asleep unlike when she would fight and argue when she was awake. May he say he even preferred it that way? He did love his daughter’s personality and cute voice...but when she’s awake she’s able to argue, fight, and get in trouble. If she was asleep all the time he wouldn’t have to yell or hurt her...hmmm...he shook his head as he laid the girl on her bed. He kneeled down and smiled at her, she was so beautiful, to think that this person was the combination of him and Wadanohara. He laid his hand on her head, petting the white hair atop her head. While he had to admit the girl looked quite a bit like him, she still had that adorable and innocent look like her mother. 

In fact, some parts of her personality reminded him of her mother too...but they were personality traits that a usual resident of the red sea would not have. He always fears the girl will never fit in with this sea, she acts quite a bit more like a blue sea resident...the thought frightened him a bit...what if she...he shook his head again. He gave the girl a quick kiss on her forehead before standing up.

After all, he wouldn’t let her out of his sight long enough for her to do such a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say he may sound creepy in this but I meant this in like a father reflecting on his daughter's personality and stuff. I'm sorry if it anyway this sounded creepy.  
> Also If you noticed a grammar mistake please tell me I have dyslexia.  
> Come attack me on tumblr: https://friendlywriterboynamedniko.tumblr.com/


End file.
